Problemas Cotidianos
by Taichi39
Summary: Soul y Maka todos los dias tienen un problema nuevo.Las discuciones cada vez son mas intensas.¡Personaje OC!,la llegada de una misteriosa chica cambiara la relacion entre ellos dos. No,no es una ex novia de Soul.SoulxMaka- Black StarxOc- KidxLiz


**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece

**Aclaraciones:**Soul - Dialogos

_Soul -_ Pensamientos.

¡Hola! Bueno, lo unico que queria aclarar. Es que no encontraras Lemon en este fic :LLLLLLLLLLL . Yo no se escribir lemon, fijate que tampoco se escribir bien xD,LOL.

Es un fic muy inocente y toda la cosa. Aunque voy a intentar escribir a ver si sale, pero no creo. Si, ahora hay que tener Lemon para poder truinfar (?).

Que pervertida esta la sociedad. OK,NO xD

* * *

**Problemas Cotidanos**

**A Soul eater Fan Fic**

**By: Vicko  
**

Los rayos del sol entraban por aquella ventana, se podía apreciar un pequeño bulto metido entre sabanas, aquella chica removió un poco la colcha mostrando levemente su cabeza y abrió los ojos vagamente, bostezo sonoramente y prosiguió a destaparse completamente. Se sentó en la cama y se coloco sus pantuflas. Salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, entro al baño y una vez allí, abrió la ducha, se saco el pijama y entro a bañarse. Esta chica es Maka Albarn una técnico de 14 años cuya arma es Soul Eater. Maka tiene el cabello rubio, normalmente lo usa atado por dos colitas. Su vestimenta particular es una minifalda de colegiala, una camisa blanca y un chaleco color claro. Albarn es una chica con un carácter bastante fuerte, aunque es muy buena persona y muy dulce.

En otro lado del apartamento, Soul Eater se levantaba bufando, recibió la sorpresa de toda mañana, Blair. No es que le molestara, pero a cambio conseguía un golpe de su técnico. Se acomodo el cabello e hizo una pose _Cool_ frente a su espejo, salió de aquella oscura habitación para encontrarse con un radiante sol, llego hasta el baño y sintió el ruido de la ducha. Supuso, obviamente, que Maka estaba adentro. El albino camino hasta la cocina, abrió la heladera, saco una caja de leche y comenzó a beber. Notó un ligero dolor en su espalda, esbozo una sonrisa -_Maka…_- solo pensó y recordó ocurrido en la noche.

Flash Back //

_-No…-Susurro. Se retorcía en la cama, eran casi las dos de la mañana y Maka, como siempre dormía con la puerta abierta ya que Soul se lo pidió desde hace tiempo, si el la protegería, quería hacerlo a todo momento a la hora que sea. -¡No!- Volvió a hablar ahora gritando, la ojijade estaba transpirando frio, su arma se despertó ante el grito de Maka, pero no sabia si era realmente o solo se lo había imagino. -¡Nooo!- Grito como si estuviera poseída por algún demonio…-Por favor-, volvió a susurrar. Su amigo salió de la cama casi corriendo a ver que le pasaba a su técnico, se tropezaba con todo en la habitación, pero no le importaba. Entro a la habitación de la rubia… -¡Maka!- Hablo, apoyando su mano en el marco de la puerta; abrió un poco sus ojos ella estaba jadeando y parecía apretar sus ojos con fuerza, Evans se acerco hacia ella y le tocó la frente, ¡Estaba volando de fiebre!, trato de despertarla pero como sus intentos eran inútiles simplemente la acomodo en su cama y le trajo un paño húmedo, parecía tan indefensa y el la cuidaría aunque eso le cueste la vida…ella era su técnico y sobretodo, era su amiga._

_A medida que pasaba el tiempo Soul notaba que Maka volvía a estar mejor, la fiebre había bajado notablemente, pero algo le preocupaba…y mucho. Decidió quedarse allí un tiempo con ella, velando por su compañera. Se acostó unos minutos en la alfombra de la habitación y sin darse cuenta, el cansancio lo venció. Seguramente pasaron solamente una hora desde que Soul despertó y fue a ver a Maka, ahora el estaba durmiendo en su tapete. El chico de las orbes carmesí abrió pesadamente sus aún dormidos ojos percatándose en donde esta yaciendo tranquilamente dormido. Recordó lo que le había pasado a Maka, en un intento bruto por levantarse se golpeo su frente con la mesa de luz de la chica. Se sobó y volvió su mirada a la Albarn. ¡Ya estaba mucho mejor!, su rostro tenia dibujada una pequeña sonrisa y ya no tenia ese color medio pálido de antes, ya una vez tranquilo, le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia y pudo deleitar su nariz con el suave aroma del cabello de Maka, parecía que se hubiera embriagado de lo hipnotizado que estaba, bostezo sin pena y volvió a dormir._

Fin del Flash Back //

Soul recordó el olor del pelo de su técnico y se sonrojo levemente. Sintió como abrían la puerta del baño, gracias a Dios, Maka ya ha salido. Toma un último sorbo de leche y la guarda en el refrigerador, cierra la puerta de este y levanta la mirada. Sentía como si la mandíbula se le hubiera caído al piso… ¡Por Kami!, ¿Qué demonios hacia Maka con esta toalla tan corta y…? ¡Ajustada al cuerpo!

-¡Ma…ka!- Chillo Soul casi aguantándose ejem…seamos sinceros, le fue imposible y un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz…es que estaba mojada, esa toalla moldeaba su figura, no era tan pequeña como el pensaba

_-No te puedes resistir a la tentación, ¿Verdad Soul?. Te gusta verla así e imaginarte cosas, ¿O me equivoco? – _Hablo el muy odiado por Soul, el pequeño demonio rojo.

_-Ya cállate- _Hablo el albino.

-Soul, ¡Idiota!- Maka le grito tan fuerte como pudo, estaba muy avergonzada, le tiro al chico con un cucharon que se hallaba cerca, al aventar el objeto la toalla de la rubia se callo y Soul se quedo una como una estatua, el trayecto de Cucharon/cabezaSoul parecía eterno para el alvino y realmente lo agradecía.

-Ese pensamiento fue demasiado pervertido y nada cool- Fue lo ultimo que Evans pudo pronunciar antes de ser golpeado bruscamente por el cucharon y caer desmayado. Maka, que todavía estaba mas roja que un tomate de la furia y vergüenza, corrió hacia su habitación a vestirse. ¡Dios, como vería a la cara a Soul después!, busco su ropa normal de siempre, carajo no la encontraba. Tuvo que ponerse unos pantalones Jeans Azules y una camisa blanca normal.

Salió hacia la cocina y vio que Soul todavía estaba casi muerto en el piso con un chichón enorme en su frente gracias a la herramienta de cocina. Sintió pena por el y el sentimiento de culpabilidad la carcomía por dentro…Es que, Soul no tuvo la culpa de nada, el solo estaba en la cocina por casualidad. Ella debía disculparse, ¿Pero como?. Por Kami, no podía sentirme mas estúpida en ese momento, sus pies estaban casi pegados a la cabeza de Soul y de pronto sintió que le agarraban con una mano, el tobillo. Ella bajo su cabeza al piso y Soul, con un morado ojos le miraba apenado con esos ojitos de perrito que solo Evans podía poner, esos ojitos que a Maka le podían.

-Maka, perdón. – Respondió, el no tenia la costumbre de disculparse con Maka nunca.

- Tonto, perdóname a mí. Yo tuve la culpa tu solo estabas aquí de casualidad – Le contesto la rubia, sonrojada. Prosiguió a ofrecerle su mano ya una vez los dos en pie, Maka fue a buscar el botiquín de medicamentos. El ojo de Soul estaba horrible.

Mientras la ojijade caminaba hacia el baño a buscar el objeto, Soul la miraba caminar… y ¡Por Kami! No pudo evitar desviarse a ver cierta zona de atrás de la chica, mierda… ¿Desde cuando el era así? Entra Maka que se pone _esa ropa _y su maldito demonio rojo, no iba a sobrevivir mucho tiempo. ¡Moriría pronto! . Albarn llego con la caja, ubico a Soul en una silla, abrió el botiquín y saco algodón y un liquido para que calme el moretón del ojo y no se le hinche tanto. A cada movimiento suave que su técnico hacia en la zona de su ojo, Soul estremecía y se le erizaba la piel. _¡Oh my god!_ , pensó. ¿Qué carajo le estaba pasando?. Decidió correr la mano de Maka de su cara e inventarle una escusa barata para que no siga. Solo le limito a decir _Ya estoy bien, gracias. _El joven alvino se levanto de la silla y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse, tras todo lo ocurrido el seguía en pijamas. Maka diviso la hora. ¡Llegaran tarde al Shibusen! Eran las 7:45 y ellos entran a las 8:00 am.

-Soul, apúrate…¡Llegaremos tarde! –Le grito Maka desde el baño.

-Bueno, bueno…ya voy- Le respondió con fastidio.

Soul, una vez cambiado; salió de su habitación y le aviso a Maka para que se fueran. La rubia respondió y salieron ambos por la puerta del apartamento. Le dejaron una nota a Blair la cual ya se había ido al cabaret desde hace bastante tiempo. Una vez encaminados hacia el Shibusen. Maka no podía ni hablarle a Soul, se sentía muy apenada menuda vergüenza paso hoy. ¿Cómo se lo compensaría? _Dios, ¡Llévame ahora!_

-Soul yo…-

-Vamos Maka, no tienes porque seguir pidiéndome disculpas. Aparte no había mucho para ver- Le contesto inocente el alvino

-Tu…-

Soul puso cara de terror, un aura maligna salía del cuerpo de Maka. -¡Maka-Chop!- grito. Y con una enciclopedia de 99.999.999 páginas casi le revienta la cabeza al pobre Soul, aunque bien merecido lo tenía. _Cuando aprenderás a tratar a las mujeres, baka - _Pensó la Albarn. El camino hacia el "instituto" por así llamarlo, fue muy largo para Maka, eterno sin exagerar. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, puede que hayan tenido peleas más serias anteriormente, puede que Maka este exagerando, pero se sentía…_mal._ ¿Por qué?, por el simple hecho de que le pego a Soul dos veces sin que el hiciera algo _malo. _Porque primero, fue su culpa, Soul estaba en la cocina; ella no tendría que haber salido así como si viviera sola. Pero el _insulto _de Soul le dolió, ella estaba acostumbrada. Pero últimamente cada vez que se pelea con el arma siente un vacio en su pecho y cuando Blair se le insinúa siente… _¿Celos?, ¡Por Kami! Tengo que hablar urgentemente con Liz – _Pensó.

_¿Qué le pasa a Maka? _, fue un accidente… aparte yo no tuve la culpa de lo de esta mañana. Ella se apareció así por la cocina ¿Qué le pasa? ,¿Esta loca o que?, ¿No sabe que no vive sola y que vive con un hombre cuyas hormonas están a flor de piel y que le podría hacer cualquier cosa?... ¡One moment! _¿Yo hacerle cualquier cosa a Maka ,_ miles y millones de imágenes pervertidas aparcaron la imaginación del joven arma. _¿Desde cuando soy así? ._Giro su rostro a ver a Maka y la culpa le lleno el alma. Vio lo que el odiaba con todo su ser, Maka estaba llorando . _¿Era mi culpa? ,¿Llora por mis estúpidos comentarios? Maka. _Dejó a un lado su orgullo y torpemente busco la mano de su técnico. Maka, al sentir el tacto de Soul simplemente dejo de llorar y prosiguió a mirar confundida e intrigada al muchacho, Ella le sonrió. Soul, en acto de amabilidad le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañera. Estaban más cerca del Shibusen de lo que pensaban.

-¡Estúpido!- Se escucho un grito. -¿Qué le haces a mi hermosa simetría?

-¡Yahoooo!-

* * *

Bueno, ¿Fue muy denso? xD. Sea como sea nunca puedo lograr que me salga un capitulo realmente largo e interesante. Pero bueno xD

En el capitulo que viene agregaré un personaje OC. Acepto todo, tomatasos,patadones, flores (?), lechugasos y asdf.

Ami mucho no me convencio el gracias por leer :)


End file.
